


A Ripple in Time

by ZpanSven



Series: A Ripple in Time [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rule 63, in which i make an AU of my AU, upping the ratings and warnings just to be safe, which features a weirded out Eobard, who made a time boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are repercussions to breaking the time barrier. Yet of all things, this was not what Eobard had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “When you break the sound barrier, you create a sonic boom. When you break the time barrier, there's a time boom. Ripples of distortion radiate out from that point of impact, shifting things just a tiny bit...”  
> ~ Eobard Thawne, The Flashpoint Paradox

He had not anticipated this sort of ripple effect.

Then again he never anticipated being trapped in the past either.

And when he checked his digital copy of the paper through Gideon...

Iris West-Thawne was not a name he had expected to see on that bi-line. And when his eyes scanned the article, looking for changes, they froze on a key change in the wording referring to the Flash. A wording that had him grabbing the most recent local edition of the newspaper.

“Local Doctor Kills wife in Front of young Daughter.”

Daughter!

Of all the ripples, changing the birth from Bartholomew Henry Allen to a Carrie Ann Allen...

Eobard scrubbed a hand down his face.

All her information still matched up with Barry's – down to the second of birth to blood type.

He was stuck and there was just one option left to him; to continue with his plan to assume the identity of Harrison Wells and create the Flash himself. From the headline she would still become the Flash.

He laughed in disbelief to himself.

A daughter.

He had in a way killed Barry Allen...just not the way he had planned.

Unfortunately, without Barry Allen, there were going to be ripples that would echo all the way down to his own time. Key figures would not be born, possibly himself included. There would be no way to go home to his own time unless he fixed this.

The fact this 'Carrie' would still be able to become the Flash gave him a sliver of hope.

At least he could still use the girl, drain the speed force off of her, in an attempt to regain his abilities and figure out a way to stop himself from going back in time...


	2. Chapter 2

He monitored the girl, taking note of the differences between her childhood and Barry's. 

In a way he was looking at this as an experiment of sorts. 

Part of him wanted to see the look on Barry's face when he told him about this, about killing his 'sister' once he returned to the original timeline, showed him the pictures of the girl that would cease to exist.

It was almost hard to believe this pitiful child would become the Flash like Barry Allen had; she was such a timid, docile thing in the months after her mother's death. She was bullied mercilessly by one Tony Woodard and his band of thugs, often relying on Iris to save her.

And then she ran away for the first time, attempting to see her father. Detective West had caught her before she had gone far and Eobard dismissed it as a result of the bullying.

And then she ran away again, and again, until she got to see him at last.

She went docile again after that but that streak of unexpected actions had him wondering how much of Barry's spark existed in her.

She was smart, beyond her peers like he had been, preferring her books and science camps over the summer camp Iris West had attended.

There were differences – in his childhood, Barry Allen had played Soccer and Softball, poorly but he had played them. 

Carrie Allen took gymnastics with Iris; she was long-limbed and lanky and she fell more than she did flips so she didn't keep up with it. In the end, she retreated back to her books.

He did give her credit – she was incredibly intelligent, breezing through her classes while tutoring Iris; she graduated at sixteen. He arranged a few things as Dr Harrison Wells, setting up a scholarship for young girls of incredible intelligence wanting to go into science.

And like Barry Allen, Carrie Allen had been drawn into forensic science, qualifying for the scholarship that had been tailor-made for her, though no one but him knew it. She went directly from college into working for the CCPD all at the age of twenty with two degrees in the field of forensics.

He almost felt a twinge of pride at the accomplishment of the girl he had unintentionally created. Almost.

He had noticed she collected all the books he released under his assumed identity, read them over and over again and felt a sense of amusement; where Barry Allen had been his hero, he was the hero of one Carry Allen. Something else he could fling in his nemesis's face about his 'sister'...

And then the night that was the crux of his plan, the night he activated the particle accelerator. He knew she'd be in the crowd, had been following her via his cameras.

She was looking at him wide-eyed, blushing brightly, her blue eyes adoring; hugged to her chest was one of his books as she stood beside Iris West.

He almost felt badly for her; he had been in the thrall of hero-worship like that once, long ago when he had been a much younger man. Eobard had been relieved when the purse-snatcher made off with Iris's bag – being on the receiving end of that adoring gaze had...well he blamed it on his lack of female company. Portraying a grieving widower was hard on the social life.

He had moved through on autopilot until at last he was in that secret room, his time vault. There he activated the camera in her lab at the Police Department, watching her dart around and secure the various windows and putting buckets to catch the water pouring in from the leaking skylight.

And right on schedule, the particle accelerator exploded hours after it was activated, killing Ronnie Raymond and sending the energy up into the clouds above, seeding the raging storm. Losing Ronnie hurt a bit – he had grown fond of the young man. 

But he also knew that Ronnie wasn't truly dead, which alleviated any guilt he might have felt.

The other lives lost that night though... That did sting. He'd have preferred no loss of life but that was unavoidable. And in the end, it didn't matter – this time-line was doomed and would no longer exist once he achieved his goals.

He stood there, watching Carrie Allen be struck in the chest by a crimson lightning bolt that sent her slender body flying and shattering the rack of charged chemicals. The camera shorted out but he knew she would lay there for several long moments, helpless. 

So far everything was going to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Detective West was suspicious of him, when he came by the hospital in that damnable chair. Not that he could blame him; this was a father of a critically injured child and who should come up saying they could help but the man who put her in that hospital bed?

In the end, it was the truth that STAR Labs was the best bet for her. And Joe and Iris both knew it.

He made many concessions to help sway their decision. 

Having open visiting hours helped seal the deal. The only times he asked them to respect was the normal working hours of the facility and to call ahead so they could be buzzed in through security. They often brought others with them, friends of Carrie's from Starling City.

He knew who they all were – the Arrow and his cohorts.

In the moments where it was just Carrie and himself in the Cortex, he could get up and stretch his legs.

“You poor child,” he murmured, standing at her bedside. “Never meant to exist and soon enough you won't.”

He reached down, using two fingers on her cheek to turn her face in his direction. She had some obvious similarities to Barry physically – tall, slender, with blue eyes...her hair was a darker shade of blond though. 

Without thinking his thumb dragged over a the soft, full pink lower lip. 

It was almost a pity...she was so malleable, so...unknown to the man that knew everything about the Flash. It almost made him want to see how her life would live out, to see how this aspect of the Flash would have lived.

He pulled his hand back. But that would be folly. He shouldn't grow attached to this...anomaly. 

It was a pity...

 

\---------

When she woke up and he wheeled into the room, their eyes had locked; she had been rumpled and blushing so brightly. It was almost endearing, the way she tried to cover herself with her arms.

She gave in easily when he told her they wanted her to come back for more testing; she had lower her eyes, blushing but promised to return with Caitlin after seeing her family. That had not been what he had expected; Barry had been headstrong and stubborn...then again this girl seemed mostly docile, almost submissive, from his observations.

He needed to stop anticipating Barry's responses from her. Though they had some similarities, she was...unique. 

The red tracksuit with its built in sensors had been....so very tight and he cursed his celibacy in the back of his mind. Watching her run though, that had sent a charge through him as she pulled on the Speed Force.

Though he had rather hoped she wouldn't have remembered him being there that night, wouldn't remember it was him that killed her mother....

He'd planned for that eventuality anyway. 

No matter. 

What he needed was her to build up her speed so that he too would become stronger, so that he would no longer be trapped by that chair, by being stuck here in this time-line he had inadvertently created.

Which meant he had to stay focused, no matter how charming Carrie Allen looked when she blushed as he said her given name. It was at most a girl's crush on her hero who was now mentoring her. 

Though when she had come into the Cortex after her encounter with Clyde Mardon...he could see that spark of Barry in her. She was upset but also anger simmered under the surface of those soft eyes.

Especially when she whirled around, challenging him as he explained the release of the previously theoretical particles the night she was struck by lightning. There were sparks of golden lightning in her eyes, dancing over her body as she practically vibrated with the speed force.

He wanted to charge out of that chair, slam her into a wall; he was torn between two different actions – one part wanted to wrap his hands around her throat...the other wanted to fuck her roughly, dominate her in a way he'd never wanted to with Barry.

What the hell was wrong with him?

It made him harsher than he had meant to be when he called her a girl struck by lightning, not a hero. And when she sped off, he almost panicked, wondering if he had pushed her too hard, too fast.

And then he found out she had gone to Starling City, gone to...the Arrow. Who apparently had given her a pep-talk, pulling her up out of the funk Eobard had sent her into.

He was almost grateful to Oliver Queen in that, as he watched over the cameras as Cisco and Caitlin helped her suit up for the first time. And then, when the moment was right, he joined the two to talk her through her encounter with the F5 tornado Mardon had conjured.

His shoulders had slumped in relief as Cisco whooped in joy as the tornado dissipated; things were back on plan. He just had to figure the best way to keep her on track...


	4. Chapter 4

He had been pleased when Caitlin told him about Cisco and Carrie's antics; he managed to feign surprise for something he had already known, since he had been monitoring them. The panic in her voice when Cisco hadn't responded to her in the center of the apartment fire...he had almost wanted to guide her through it himself.

As he watched her speed away to a crime-scene, he wondered what she'd do when she realized she forgot her clothes at the Lab? A peek at his monitoring told him – clearance section at a nearby clothing store. Which she paid for in cash, exact change. 

Such an honest little girl...

\----

He'd have to stop thinking of her as a little girl, Eobard thought when she returned to them after fainting at a robbery. She, Caitlin, and Cisco had been in a panic so they weren't paying him any attention as he watched Caitlin unzip the back of the pretty pale pink dress Carrie wore to bare her upper body.

The bra she wore was lacy and delicate, much like the dress she wore. Her breasts weren't as large as say...Caitlin's. But they were pert and nicely formed.

...maybe he should go looking for company, he thought as Caitlin's words buzzed in his ears. This girl was affecting him more than he thought she would.

“---a transient ischemic attack.” 

The fact she looked straight to him in confusion for an explanation...that was a pleasant stroke to the ego.

“A mini-stroke. But probably not,” he reassured her, smiling faintly in amusement; amusement at how readily she turned to him.

...there was a bashfulness to her as she side-eyed him and Cisco, visibly uncomfortable at being so exposed. 

That's right, she was a virgin wasn't she? Never a boyfriend in the picture, so wrapped up in her studies and chasing the impossible to try and explain her mother's death.

“Just pretend we're not here if it helps, Ms Allen.” he said, trying to sooth her.

She seemed to blush brighter as she told him it wasn't helping. Thankfully telling her about Ronnie seemed to distract her before sending her off to change for the upcoming tests.

...it didn't help him any when she was in that skintight red tracksuit again. 

On the treadmill she seemed uncertain, hesitant to go full speed...until she looked to him and he gave a slight salute. It was almost thrilling to know how much she was relying on him for his guidance... There was something about how much power she was letting him have over her.

Something he rather liked.


	5. Chapter 5

Part of him was enjoying how he could make her blush so easily. Maybe it was because the women of his time had never interested him much – to be honest, he'd never fallen in love before. He smiled into his travel mug as she looked abashed at the IV pole with the forty empty IV bags.

However, he did not like the way Joe west talked to her when he stormed into the Cortex. Eobard raged silently, watching the man rip the girl's self confidence to shreds; his hands clenched the arm rests of his blasted wheelchair.

He couldn't afford to have her doubt herself and her abilities.

It would throw off his plans!

He also...didn't like seeing her withdraw into herself, wrapping her arms about her in a self-hug.

He moved the chair forward, to beside the cot she was on. Reaching out with gentle fingers, he brushed the soft skin of her shoulder. There was a shattered look in those soft blue eyes that caused a pain to go through him.

“He'll come around,” he reassured her. “He'll see what an extraordinary young woman you are.”

Perhaps this would be the role he'd use. To support her when those like Joe would tear her down.

\----

She looked so fragile sitting there on the cot as Caitlin tended her injuries from her run-in with Danton Black.

Eobard tried to distract himself and her, as he told her about her opponent, trying to rally her up for a rematch. There was something he didn't like about her eyes though. The fear there bothered him.

“Where are you going?” Caitlin asked as Carrie started to leave the Cortex.

“Joe was right.... I'm so in over my head. I'm fast but...I know nothing about fighting! I barely knocked one of those copies back with my punch and I think I hurt my hand more than I did him. I can't even really fight one meta-human, much less six...” There was stark misery and self-loathing in her posture and face; while this was something he'd loved to have seen on Barry, with Carrie this was something that would interrupt his plans.

...and he just didn't like it. She should be blushing and bubbly not....this.

He was becoming attached, he realized.

“Carrie,” his voice caused her to stop when she had started to turn away again and he moved his chair towards her. He had to get her confidence back up, after Joe West and the fight she'd had with Danton Black had shattered it. “I understand, today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. You can never learn to fly without crashing a few times.”

“This was a mistake. I...I couldn't even fight him and when he grabbed me, all I could do what freak out and run away---”

“...grab you?” he asked softly; there was a sense of rage in him that must have shown through despite the control on his voice given she seemed to quiver in response.

“Y-yes. From behind. I guess so one of the others could pummel me and he had his hand on my chest and he---well he knows I'm a girl now,” she covered her face in embarrassment. “I need to clear my head.”

He watched her go, his face impassive though his emotions rolled.

He was becoming attached. This was not part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

It had felt good to have a little talk with Joe West; he was confidant his words would sink into that man's thick skull but if not...

...well she already idolized him, he could just....fill the role more. It would mean spending more time with her, something he wasn't adverse to but...

...it would endear her more to him. 

It was a bad idea. 

She was his pawn, not his student or his lover. 

It was because she was so vital to his plans he killed Stagg to protect her. That's what he was telling himself anyway.

It wasn't because the thought of her captured and put under Simon's less than tender care, doing God knew what to her set his blood to boiling and his teeth on edge.

\---------

Barry wouldn't have brought him Danton Black's body, he was certain of it.

Then again...she wasn't Barry. She was Carrie. 

Who was looking at him with red-rimmed eyes and trembling lips even as he scolded her for her theft; ARGUS had noticed and would be on the look out now. The split second of shouting form her was tinged in a hysteria that had a twinge go through him.

She was trying to prevent Black's body from being use the same way Stagg would have used hers if he had been alive to capture her.

He gave in to her wishes and down by the incinerator, he noticed her hands trembling out of the corner of his eye.

Looking at her, he could see the silvery-streams of tears going down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as she silently cried while watching Danton Black's body being cremated.

So gentle...

So soft...

His breath caught in his throat.

She was so radiant...

So malleable.

He almost felt guilty as she fell to her knees beside him, grieving over a man that had tried to kill her.

When she asked about how he had coped over Tess Morgan's death, Eobard gave a response he had composed long ago after studying material on how to portray a widower.

And then she did something truly unexpected – she hugged him.

It was an arm around his shoulders as she held the urn that contained Danton Black's cremains. But her hair brushed his lips and cheeks as she leaned in.

She smelled of flowers. It was not overpowering – it had to be her shampoo or perfume or perhaps both. But it mingled so nicely with her natural scent that he felt himself harden.

He made himself gently pat her shoulder, reminding himself he was to be her mentor, her support. He also hoped she didn't notice the erection he was developing.

She was blushing faintly when she pulled back and his heart skipped a beat and prayed she was blushing because he had used her given name; she always blushed when he did.

After she had left he ran both hands down over his face, swearing profusely.

This would have been so much easier if she was Barry.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle Nimbus was dangerous, even to a speedster. And that speedster being a novice like Carrie was? 

One wrong move on her part and all his plans would be for nothing.

That was why he was worried when she barreled into the monitor between Cisco sand himself, her lips tinged blue and gasping frantically for air. When she reached for him, falling towards him, he reacted without thought, pulling her to him, up into his lap while shouting for the crash cart.

She felt so frail in his arms, her body vibrating in her terror, like a hummingbird in his grip.

He had to get her prepped while Cisco grabbed the cart.

His fingers fumbled, undoing the belt of her suit and pulling open the jacket.

And then Cisco was there and they were hooking her up, taking her to the medical bed and stabilizing her for Caitlin's arrival.

Carrie Allen reached for him in her fear. Looked to him for strength.

He curled his hand reassuringly around hers, holding it and watched as Caitlin lifted that needle and brought it down; the gasping scream of pain that escaped Carrie echoed in the room and in his mind.

He didn't let her hand go until she had passed out and she was safe.

With a breath, he shook his head, exchanging glances with the concerned Cisco and Caitlin. “That....was too close.”

Caitlin nodded mutely and he wondered if she was remembering Ronnie. She probably was. So was Cisco from the haunted look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't hard to do what he wanted with Nimbus; the security footage was looped, concealing his presence if it was reviewed. And Eobard watched Nimbus writing on the ground, electricity arcing in the cell; even the man's gaseous form hadn't let him escape the agony being inflicted on him.

This man had put his plan in danger.

Had put....her....in danger.

Eobard tapped the control on his tablet again, watching Nimbus scream.

“There is a very important rule you will follow. You will never harm her again. If by some stroke of luck you escape this place, you will never be in her vicinity or I will end you.”

“Who?” Nimbus gasped in agony.

“The Flash.”

There was a look so shock mingling with his pain. It was a satisfying look for the time-trapped speedster to behold.

“I protect what's mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Watching her flit back and forth between the three games had a faintly amused smile curling the corner of Eobard's mouth. She looked so...happy. It was terribly infectious and from the fondness in Caitlin's exasperation, he wasn't the only one affected.

He looked over at where Carrie was leaning over the Operation game, practically vibrating with amusement as she informed Caitlin: “Why, to have fun, Dr Snow~”

“And,” he interjected. “to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask.”

With a blur she was there at his chessboard, leaning in and giving him a smile he could only describe as...flirty and challenging. 

Well now.

“I'm waiting on you, Dr Wells,” she purred.

Well. That was a challenge, he thought, a brow arching at her before she blurred back to Cisco's pingpong table.

And despite himself, he loved a good challenge.

...he shouldn't when the challenge comes form a girl that will no longer exist when his plan comes to fruition....

\------

Felicity Smaok was a bright young woman. It had been a pity he hadn't been able to recruit her for STAR Labs but he could only alter so much of the timeline for his needs and she needed to be in Starling with the Arrow.

He knew that she and Barry had almost gotten together at one point in time and it was fascinating how now she was close friends with the young woman who had replaced him in the timeline.

Then again...there was something about Carrie Allen that drew people to her. A light, a radiance that attracted the attention of those around her.

\-------

“How long has it been missing?” He asked Cisco, a hand clenched tightly on the arm rest of his chair.

“I....don't know,” the young man replied haltingly; there was fear in his voice as he stared into that empty cage.

Eobard took a breath but was unable to keep his voice as controlled as he liked; there was a tightness that caused the boy to flinch slightly. “I'm going to ask you again, Cisco...and when I do I will expect a more specific answer than I don't know. Now how long...” he rolled the chair forward. “...has this weapon been gone?”

“A day? Maybe two?” He made a helpless gesture with his hands and Caitlin was watching them in worry; Eobard studied the open locker, worry tight in his gut. “One of the janitors didn't show up for work this morning. He was probably the one who took it. I didn't think---”

Eobard moved forward in the chair, catching himself before he stood; the motion was instead made to be slamming the locker door closed as he looked at Cisco; he and Caitlin had flinched at the noise and unexpected action. “You didn't think. Because if you had you would have discussed with me first your desire to build something that could in theory hurt anyone and in particular Carrie Allen.”

“I'm sorry, if you'd just let me explain...”

Eobard lowered his head, taking a breath in through his nose and letting it out slowly. “You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco. They do not belong in STAR Labs. Now...you are going to figure out a way to locate this gun and you are going to do it right now.”

He back the chair up and turned away.

“This thing that you built....” he heard Caitlin asking as he rolled away. “....what can it do?”

It could kill the Flash. And that was not acceptable.

\----- 

Before he had only disliked Leonard Snart; now he absolutely loathed him.

Carrie Allen had almost died against him twice. She truly had no idea how lucky she was to come away with only those 'burns'. 

The Cold Gun was a terrible, dangerous weapon. And it was in the hand so of a man who had no qualms against using it.

The only truly good thing to come out of this encountered was the noticeable increase in her drive to get faster, which was good.

Very good.

Because the sooner she got faster, the sooner he could unravel this anomalous timeline and reset it, allowing him to return to his time.

….and yet...

...all he could think of was that look of raw wounded betrayal she had given him when she had first thought the Cold Gun had been developed by him.


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn't been surprised that Carrie had invited him to go to the bar with them but he had to maintain the image of the wheelchair-bound pariah a little longer. But he watched over them through the monitors in the time-vault. 

Watched as Carrie interacted with her friends....and Hunter Zolomon.

Eobard was uncertain what to feel to even think at the appearance of the man who would become Zoom into the life of Carrie Allen. The time-boom that had made her had unexpected ripples and this was merely one of them. He'd have to adapt to it, that was all.

….Zolomon should keep his eyes to himself though, and not focused on how Carrie filled out her jeans.

\------

If there was one thing that Eobard disliked about this whole affair it was that it had brought General Wade Eiling back into his orbit. 

Urgh....that Neanderthal...

So lowbrow and unseeing of the true, bigger picture.

And here he was threatening 'Harrison Wells' to get his hands on Bette Sans Souci.

...how he wanted to get out of that chair and kill that smug general and all his men for good measure.

He'd have to arrange for this man to die, at his hands...or another's.

\---------------

Bette Sans Souci wold be perfect for this, he decided after speaking with Eiling. He'd have to sacrifice a potentially good pawn, but...Eiling was becoming a nuisance and a dangerous one at that. It was better to nip it in the bud.

She was already primed to go after him herself, just needed his words of encouragement. Especially when he mentioned the possible threat to Carrie – the older woman was fond of her, of the girl who was trying to help her, acting as a light and beacon...

He hoped she didn't die. She'd make a useful addition to his team...

\------

Carrie almost threw his travel mug at the monitors as Eiling lied through his teeth; he caught her wrist before she could though, and in an attempt to calm her, rubbed his thumb into the tender underside of her wrist. 

It was....almost like sparks, feeling her rapid pulse – undetectable to anyone but another speedster. The power in her veins, the Speed Force racing there...it leeched into his system and seemed to migrate straight to his groin. He had to let her go, hoping she didn't feel it, the Speed Force zinging between them in that touch.

The girl had a more than obvious crush on him and he prayed she only thought it was that. If she ever became able to sense the Speed Force in sources outside her own body then this farce was over before he was ready for it it be.


	11. Chapter 11

Carrie Allen had done what Barry Allen had hesitated a long time to do: Tell Iris West the truth.

He wasn't terribly surprised – from all of Eobard's observations, she wasn't very adept at any form of deception, especially not to those she cared for.

It meant that Iris had become an addition to the team sitting behind the bank of monitors; she had offered to go through all the rumors that had popped up online since the particle accelerator exploded, help them search for possible meta-humans. 

Cisco was thrilled.

Though right now, all of them – even he – was worried.

What should have been a simple stolen car had escalated into a situation that was potentially life-threatening if Carrie's vitals and cry of pain were anything to go by. His heart thumped in his chest and he fought the urge to run to assist her.

Because she was crucial to his planning. 

She couldn't be allowed to die!

And then she screamed and the sound of metal striking, puncturing metal wafted to them over the comm.

“Carrie!” her vitals weren't good. She had to get away from her opponent. “Run away! Do not try to fight him!”

He took a breath and his words – his command - reverberated in the room, causing the other three to look at him: “You come here right now, Carrie Allen, or so help me---”

And then, like magic she was there, stumbling into the Cortex in visible pain. 

...she was stumbling towards.....him...

He spun his chair around and caught her as she fell forward.

Her eyes...were unevenly dilated.

“Caitlin, she has a concussion!”

And as they took her from him, took her to the medical bay....all he could think about was the fact that she had come straight to him. 

Had obeyed the order he didn't really realize he had given...

...did she even understand how much power she was letting him have over her?


	12. Chapter 12

Just like Barry Allen, Carrie Allen prioritized Iris West's safety over rational thought.

Though for Carrie, the love that drove it was familial, not romantic.

It still ended with her having been nearly crushed by her former tormentor, Cisco and Caitlin carting her back to the Lab for treatment. She looked so fragile, sitting there in her underwear, covered in healing bruises and lacerations as Caitlin tended to her injuries.

His hands were tight on the arm rests of the chair as he stared at her. The grip was the only way to keep his hands from visibly trembling or from reaching out and shaking the girl until her teeth rattled.

And oh he was tempted to. 

To shake her, then hold her. 

It was...

...not something he was used to, being simultaneously furious and concerned.

She flinched as he berated her, even Caitlin and Cisco gave him wide berth. When he took a breath to calm himself, he studied her, noting how she was trembling... How she looked so defeated and vulnerable, her shoulders hunched. 

And then she started to wring the hem of the tee-shirt she had been given. The motion caused his eyes to drop to her hands and he swallowed slightly. She probably didn't know it - and Cisco not Caitlin were on his eye-level - so they couldn't see the glimpses of her panties as she did so.

He reached out, taking one of her wrists in his hand. It was to be a soothing motion but is also served the purpose of making her stop unknowingly distracting him. Eobard was uncertain how to wrap his head around it...she had been siting there in her underwear and he hadn't really noticed...

...but then again all he had noticed were her injuries. 

And this was...different. 

...the little whimpers of distress she made at the calculations she was being presented by Cisco was not helping either.

It was...

...he was getting hard. Dammit. 

This was not the time nor the place!

And over her of all people.

She was trembling still under his hand. But it was different than the trembling from before...her pulse raced under his fingers, in a speed that none but another speedster could detect, could see the way her pupils had expanded, and the way she unconsciously shifted her hips minutely back and forth.

He had been studying this girl for over a decade. He had also studied human behavior.

She...was aroused. Just by him holding her wrist.

She had flirted with him before. He had almost been able to dismiss it as her testing her boundaries with him.

But now he wondered.

\------

The man who would one day become Police Chief West was damnably intelligent, despite his low-key demeanor. It was deliberate, to throw people off guard so he could get the information he needed.

And he was using that against Eobard. Naturally the time-trapped speedster was leery of Joe West coming to ask him for help in solving Nora Allen's murder.

And he was right to be because it seemed Detective West was eyeing him as a suspect.

Dammit. 

This could throw his timetable all to hell.

Perhaps he should make...arrangements...for the Detective if he didn't head the warning to back off.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony Woodward writhed on the floor in agony under Eobard's cold gaze. This man had almost killed Carrie and anger boiled in his guts. Nimbus had learned swiftly the consequences of that and so too would this man.

“There are going to be a set of rules in place, Mr Woodward. The most important one is this: Never hurt Carrie Allen. She is too softhearted to put you in your place. She thinks you can be saved, rehabilitated. I am doubtful of this.”

Tony didn't know what stunned him more: that Wells – who was supposed to be in a wheelchair was able to walk around and was torturing him without batting an eyelash...or that the scrawny girl who's life he had made hell and he had almost killed though he could be rehabilitated into becoming a good man.

“She know...” he grunted through clenched teeth. “...you're doin this?!”

“No. And she never will,” Eobard replied, tapping on his tablet. “Now, lets see just how much you can handle...”


	14. Chapter 14

Richard Grayson: The first Robin. Nightwing. Occasionally Batman.

And Carrie Allen's date for the evening.

Steepling his fingers, he watched as Iris helped her prepare for the date – He'd learned about it well in advance through his monitoring of his ancestor's apartment.

He wasn't...jealous, he told himself. Merely concerned with the possibility Grayson – and through him the Batman – could potentially learn about Carrie's abilities and her other identity.

Unfortunately there was no way to monitor Bruce Wayne and his 'family' not the way he did Carrie and all his other pawns. The man was too paranoid and would find the cameras within hours.

Eobard exhaled noisily through his nose. If they found out, he doubted they would interfere in Central City. Monitor the situation to see if the Flash was a threat but not directly interfere.

Still, when he saw the tabloid photos of Grayson holding her as they danced...something unpleasant twisted in his gut.


	15. Chapter 15

Things were quiet, which was good. It gave him a chance to ride that damnable chair to his time vault. 

He had additions to make to his logs.

It felt good to stand in the security of his sanctuary, to stretch his legs as he approached his work station. Placing a hand over the control, he watched the wall change, the holographic projection of the stolen AI coming into focus.

“Good day, Dr Wells,” Gideon greeted him.

“One can always hope,” he replied. “Bring up my log, wont you?”

“Certainly.”

The holographic wall shifted, changing, bringing up the list of logs he already had made, documenting the anomaly that was Carrie Allen.

“Go ahead, Doctor.”

“New Entry. It has been...” he checked his watch, “three-hundred and eleven days since the subject was struck by lightning. Subject has begun relying on her speed in her every day life, using her extraordinary abilities to solve ordinary problems and to accomplish ordinary tasks. Unfortunately, her penchant for heroics persists. At times she can even be a bit of a show off, though certainly not as near as much as the original Flash had been.... While her desire to help others is commendable, it is impeding her from realizing the full scope of her abilities. But there is still time – the altered future remains intact.”

He frowned faintly. “Though....her continued lack of self-confidence is concerning. It could have an affect on how fast her speed will develop compared to the original Flash.”

\--------

As he wheeled into the Cortex, he found a distinct lack of Carrie. The young speedster wasn't zipping around or letting herself being subjected to yet another blood test or MRI...

“...where is Carrie? She's late.” He asked with a faint frown.

“Late is her signature move,” Caitlin said dryly.

“Anyone want to see my signature move?” Cisco asked cheekily.

And then in a blur of super-speed, there she was. “I'm so sorry, you won't believe it - someone tried to mug me. Again! That police report took forever.”

“Police report?” Caitlin echoed as she and Cisco gave the girl confused looks.

Eobard just watched her in exasperation. Sometimes she was too nice for her own good...

“...didn't Cisco tell you? I sent him a text!” Carrie blinked at them in her own confusion.

“...oooops...” Cisco blushed in embarrassment. “My phone's in the other room charging...”

“I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Carrie.” He announced to the room, his eyes locked on Carrie; he watched as she blushed even as Caitlin practically bolted from the room, with Cisco trailing behind her.

“Oooh you're in trouble now...” he snickered softly, sidestepping the swat she sent to his shoulder.

He could see her throat work as she swallowed and straightened from where she was leaning against the door frame. Timidly she ventured farther into the room until she stood before him.

“Need I remind you, Ms Allen, that we had an agreement? We would help with your heroics out there while you help us with the research and develop your abilities in here, right?”

“Of course I remember,” she looked at him with wounded eyes. “I'm here almost every day and...I know I've been a little caught up with being able to help people and put away bad guys...” She gestured helplessly with her hands. “I...it feels good. Right.”

“Imagine how good and right it will feel to cure diseases, stop aging, and reverse paralysis...” he coaxed her.

She nodded. “All things I want to help do. So...How do I further help aside form what I'm already doing when I'm here...? Do we need to do more MRIs or...?”

“More speed, I think. After all speed is the key to progress and it seems to make your body run more efficiently.” he said and as he spoke, her cellphone began to vibrate in her back pocket. “You need to kick it up a notch.”

“I will,” she promised and shifted, pulling out her cellphone, which she frowned at before looking at him apologetically. “I'm sorry, I have to go. There's been a homicide...”

“This...is not just about you. Remember that, Carrie.”

She blushed hotly even as she nodded. “I know. I'll be back as soon as I can. And then I can run on the treadmill, see if I can up my speed some more.”

“Good girl,” he smiled faintly.

Such a good girl. So easy for him to control, to manipulate...and she let him.


	16. Chapter 16

Unease had settled in Eobard's gut when Carrie had sped off to the Petersburg substation, despite her promise to be careful. Perhaps it was the fearful tremor in her voice over the comm as she relayed what she was seeing...

..and then came the sounds of her pained screams. His hands gripped the armrests tightly.

“Carrie!” His voice was tight with worry.

“...hurts...” she whimpered. “...hit me...lightning....hurts...”

“Carrie, what's going happening?” He demanded.

“...can't run...feel...wrong...”

Her breathing was ragged and her vitals weren't good. 

“...no...no...” she pleaded breathlessly before screaming again.

It took everything in him not to get up out of that chair, to charge to her side. 

“Carrie, get out of there!” He commanded.

She always came when he ordered her to. Always.

Faintly she keened in pain over the comm. She should have been here, in his arms, by now.

“Run, Carrie!”

“I can't,” she sobbed. “...my speed...I can't...its gone...” 

His gut clenched before looking at Caitlin and Cisco. “Cisco - call Detective West, tell him Caitlin will pick him up and they will bring Carrie her. You and I will prep the medical bay. Go!”

As Cisco scrambled for his phone and Caitlin bolted out of the Cortex for the garage, he turned bac to the comm.

“Carrie,” He said as soothingly as he could to the frightened girl, keeping his voice gentle and free of the panic he felt. “Its alright. Joe and Caitlin are almost there. When they get there, you get to them as fast as you can make yourself move and they will bring you here where its safe.”

“Okay,” she whimpered softly.

\---------------

“Is this...temporary?” Joe asked, petting Carrie's hair before shifting, sliding off the medical bed and letting her rest on her side.

“We still have to run more tests,” Eobard said with a shake of his head as he rolled his chair up to beside where Joe stood at the bedside. “...we were wrong about this meta-human doesn't electrocute people...he siphons electricity...this could be how he removed Carrie's powers...”

She shifted, looking at him with fear in her eyes. “...what happens if this is permanent...”

“Carrie...” He leaned forward in his chair, reaching out and gently taking on of her hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her pulse felt so...slow...and there was no thrum of the Speed Force under her skin. “We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that. You will be alright.”

“Thank you, Dr Wells,” she mumbled.

“Get some rest. We'll run some more tests once you feel a little more rested.”

\-----------------

There was panic churning in Eobard's guts as he activated the AI. “Gideon, show me the future.”

“Certainly, Doctor,” she replied.

He felt the blood drain from his face at the drastic change in the headline, which now read 'Return to Sender: US Post Office shuts down permanently' 

He stepped back, his hands lifting and he pressed at the bridge of his nose.

Nonononono---

He lowered his hands, taking a breath to calm himself. “Run a complete search. Show any references to the Flash.”

“Zero references to the Flash.”

“Look again!”

“Zero references.”

“Show any references to Carrie Allen.”

“Zero references to Carrie Allen.”

“Search again!” He roared.

“I've searched three-thousand-four-hundred-and-fifty-two times, Dr Wells. There's nothing.”

The security feed of Farooq interrupted Eoobard's momentary panic, the man who had drained Carrie of her powers howling his assumed name, “WELLS! Let. Me. IN!”

A growl echoed in his throat as the lights of the time-vault flickered. Even if this was a temporary thing, he would still see to it that Farooq would die this night.


	17. Chapter 17

Without the power, he couldn't monitor the police station, so when she went pale after finally getting a hold of Captain Singh, he felt his gut clench.

“Joe and Iris are in danger,” she whimpered before whirling around, her eyes wide and fearful as they met his, walking towards him in desperation. “I need my powers back. I need to save them!”

“I have a theory,” he told her as she came to a stop before him. “Its untested.”

“I...I don't care,” she reached out, grabbing his hand in pleading. “I trust you, Dr Wells. I believe in you.”

...that should not have sent a thrill straight to his cock, but it did. Damn this girl and her ability to arouse him at the worst times. He took a breath, wrangling with his hormones.

“Okay.” He nodded and let her continue cling to his hand. “You have lost your speed, yes...but nothing inside you has changed on a sub-atomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed--”

“--they just need a jump-start,” Cisco breathed.

She nodded. “Alright. So...how do we...we jump-start me?”

“We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system.” He explained.

“But that would mean a peak current of at least twenty-thousand kiloamps.” Cisco spluttered

“Are you insane?! That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair!” Caitlin objected.

“Caitlin...with Farooq in the building, we're all looking at a death sentence here,” he retorted.

“The spare generator's offline, if we reboot it, we could get a charge that big.” Cisco said.

“We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Carrie's body without shorting out.”

“...the treadmill. My baby can take the charge.”

“And what if Carrie can't?”

“That...is up to Ms Allen,” Eobard said, giving Carrie's hand a reassuring squeeze. She'd do it, he knew she would---

She released his hand and he looked at her, a brow arched. What was going on in that mind of hers? “I want to try to talk to him.”

“No!” He grabbed her hand, fighting to conceal the panic that jolted through him. “No, absolutely not!”

“At the substation....he...he needed to feed. I ended up with super-speed from the explosion...but he? He lost his best-friends and woke up with a disease...”

“Earlier today you went to a crime scene where he electrocuted an innocent man. He is a murderer, Carrie,” he said harshly. Damn this girl and her soft heart---! “And you are powerless to defend yourself against him.”

Her lips and the hand he held tightly trembled; he tangled his fingers in hers, holding her fast. “...but what if he just...needs help like I did...? I don't need my powers to offer him that...”

“He could kill you, just like he killed Casey Donahue.” he reminded her. This was beyond fool-hardy!

“I have to try,” she pleaded. There should be a law about her being able to look at him like that, her eyes big, the faintest blush on her cheeks and limps trembling slightly. “Please let me try. And...I can distract him, give Cisco enough time to set up the generator and the treadmill.”

Bowing his head and he took a breath, his hold on her fingers loosening enough to let her pull away. “Be careful.”

“Very careful! If he starts sparking in your general direction, run!” Cisco added.

As he sat and listened, with Cisco and Caitlin on the other side of the doorway, he could already tell despite her best efforts, that Farooq Gibrad was too far gone for her to save.

“Farooq, please, you need to listen to me--” she pleaded and the crackle of electricty had him tensing in the chair when she suddenly flew past them, hitting the floor of the corridor.

She wheezed for breath as Caitlin ran to her side. “Carrie!”

Cisco was by Eobard's side, yanking on the manual latch to close the door and keep Farooq away from them “Not sure how that's going to hold!”

Caitlin was helping Carrie sit up and she looked at him in pain; he shook his head at her. “Not everyone can be saved, Ms Allen. No matter how noble you are. Some are just too far gone.”

He looked at Caitlin and Cisco – there was work to be done.

“Caitlin, get her to the treadmill. Cisco, you need to get the generator online and make sure Carrie gets the charge.”

“What? You're not coming with me?” Cisco asked in confusion as Caitlin helped Carrie limp away. “I am not leaving you!”

He turned the chair around to regard Cisco. “Listen to me. Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is the Flash. Carrie Allen must have a future. Now go!”

Farooq howled in rage on the other side of the door as he repeated: “Go!”

\-----------

There was one way he could slow Farooq down. Eobard decided grimly as he manually opened the exterior door to the cell holding Tony Woodward.

“You! You crazy sonovabitch! Here to finally kill me?” Woodward demanded. “Just get it over with.”

“Quid pro quo,” Eobard said as he approached the cell. “That's Latin, Mr Woodward. You ever hear of Latin? Quid pro quo means 'something for something'. And right now, that something is your freedom. I'm prepared to grant it to you.”

Woodward's body became metallic as he slammed his fists into the cell door. “And why should I trust you? Hell, how do you know I won't kill you for what you've done?”

“Because what I'm offering is a good deal. As for you attacking me... Its a calculated risk, one I'm willing to take.”

“Really?”

“That's right.”

“Why would yo do that?” There was suspicion on his face. Well, it seemed Woodward wasn't as stupid as he looked...

“Because there is another meta-human loose in this facility. And I want you to kill him. If you do...you can go free.”

“Just like that?” Woodward's metallic face was calculating.

“Just like that.”

\-----------------------------

Tony Woodward had died. He wasn't surprised.

What had surprised him was how much his death had affected Carrie.

She...was too soft, to gentle.

It made him want to shake her.

At the same time, he wanted to hold her. To pull her into his arms.

The look of betrayal in her eyes, the outrage in her voice...the way she was hugging herself...

He wanted to kiss her.

This attachment he was forming with the anomaly that was Carrie Allen...it was deepening in ways he had never anticipated, ways he was having difficulty ignoring.

The way she looked, terrified for him, as Caitlin and Cisco held her while he was facing down Farooq...

He knew she was infatuated with his persona, her crush on him was what made her so easy to keep under his control...but with her timidness, new she would probably never act on it.

Until she kissed him.

Yes, it had been on the corner of his mouth but---

\--her lips were petal soft, in that brief second they had touched his skin. For a speedster like him...that was a long time.

He wanted her. Wanted more than just to have a fling with her.

He wanted every aspect of her.

…was it possible he was....?

No.

He couldn't be---

\---------------------

She had her speed back.

All was hopefully right with the world again. Inside his time-vault, he activated Gideon.

“Good day, Dr Wells.” Gideon greeted.

“It is indeed, Gideon. Please bring up my log for a new entry...”

“Its had now been three-hundred-and-twelve days since lightning has struck and in the past twenty-four hours, the subject has gone a great leap forward, causing me to revise my initial thesis. I thought...I thought her attachment to people was a distraction, slowing down her progress but now I realize the opposite is true. Carrie's attachment to people...specifically the people she cares about...is actually the key to getting her up to speed.” he brought up the newspaper – it was as it had been after the time-boom had erased Barry Allen and replaced him with Carrie Allen. “And it is good news that the future remains intact.”

\-------

Once everyone had left for the day, Eobard headed back down to the pipeline where Farooq's body was stored. Opening te cell, he knelt down, unzipping the body-bag. The faint whir of the other cell being moved had him looking up to stare at Kyle Nimbus; he raised a finger to his lips in a mocking gesture.

He glanced back down at Farooq's body, uncapping a syringe; he placed it against the corpse's jugular vein. “Now you...had the ability to steal the Flash's powers... And I...” He pulled back on the plunger, filling the vial inside. “...would like to know how you did that...”

He capped the syringe thoughtfully. Had Farooq really been stealing her powers...or suppressing them? Either way, it would be useful in the future.


	18. Chapter 18

While Carrie wasn't the most graceful of young ladies, when she just about fell on her face when she burst into the Cortex, it was cause for alarm. And for good reason – her ankle had broken and healed wrong.

Eobard concealed a wince of sympathy. He'd been there. 

The resetting was always the worst...

He ground his back molars at the sounds of the bone being broken mingled with her scream of pain.

Finding he couldn't help himself, he leaned forward, patting her hand gently. “You'll be fine. Now, while your bones mend, why don't you tell us about this...strongman.”

A distraction would take her mind off the pain at least...

“He...wasn't carrying any money bags so there had to be something else he wanted form the bank...” she frowned thoughtfully, curling her hand around his. “He had a symbol n his chest – a purple top hat...” Her lips pursed into a faint pout as she looked at him through her eyelashes. “If I didn't have to run and hide form the police, this information could come in handy.”

It worried him, his reaching out to touch her impulsively. At the same time it worried him, he always felt a thrill when she responded to his touch or initiated on her own...

...he was becoming attached to this anomaly he had created. 

“There were plenty of witnesses on the scene that can give them that information,” he reminded her, his thumb gently rubbing over the tri-polymer of her glove covering her knuckles in a soothing manner. “And its not safe for you – or your family – if people now about you.”

“...I hate lying. And I'm terrible at it,” she sighed. “And I feel....like I'm not really me?”

He tilted his head regarding her, biting back a smile at how easily she blushed as he looked at her. “No matter what name you go by – Carrie Allen or the Flash - you are a unique and wonderful young woman. You have touched many lives under both names. Never doubt that.”

He hadn't wanted to release her hand when Caitlin handed her the candy bar, but had made himself anyway.

\----------

“What's wrong with her?” Eobard demanded as Cisco carried the limp figure of Carrie through the door.

“Its trauma-induced catatonia,” Caitlin answered as she helped Cisco get Carry onto the medical bed. “You have to help us...”

Cisco nodded, his face tight in panic. “A snake lady told us the evil circus dude is planning something big...but we don't know where or when...”

“And we don't know how long Carrie's going to be like this...” Caitlin said in worry, pushing the speedster's mask back to reveal her tear-stained face and matted hair.

Eobard wheeled forward, peering at her in worry; her eyes were open but the pupils were unresponsive and tears were streaming down her temples and into her hair. “Carrie, can you hear me? You have to wake up. The city needs you....”

There was no response. It was likely she couldn't even hear them in this state...

Caitlin bit her lower lip. “Whatever Mr Bliss did is still having a strong effect...the snake-charmer did say she was trapped in a nightmare of his creation...”

“Carrie! Wake up!” Cisco reached out, shaking the catatonic speedster's shoulder. “Wake up!”

Again, there was no response. 

Worried, Cisco turned to Eobard. “Dr Wells, do you have an idea how to snap her out of it? We still don't know where that crazy guy is going to attack!”

“With trauma-induced catatonia, its difficult to snap the subject out it with external stimuli – its generally recommended to let them come out on their own but...that can take anywhere from a few minutes to even years....” 

“I...could try an experiment with a psychotropic cocktail but between whatever Mr bliss did to her and her own hyper-metabolism...” Caitlin shook her head. “I don't know what the effects would be.”

Cisco had moved over to the computer, doing a search for upcoming events that would large gatherings of people that might be potential targets. He jerked in surprise. “The Central City Cougars is having a game going on right now...and their halftime show is...”

Caitlin turned to him in horror. “...the circus?” 

He nodded jerkily.

Eobard cringed slightly, playing his part of the concerned Dr Wells. “I would hate to think what would happen if this happened to thousands of people...”

“They're ending the second quarter,” Cisco said, checking the schedule. “I'm not a football guy but I'm pretty sure half-time's coming up...”

“Then until Carrie is on her feet, it will be up to you two to get down there and warn everyone,” Eobard said.

“Uh...” Cisco fidgeted. “The van was sorta smashed up by the strongman...”

“Then improvise,” he said. 

\-----

They were gone...and Carrie was still unresponsive...even when he reached out, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Carrie. Wake up,” he ordered.

...nothing...

Eobard's jaw clenched and he rose to his feet, leaving the cursed chair. 

Leaning in, he allowed himself a soft, reassuring kiss to her forehead. “Don't worry, I have just the thing. You'll be just fine.”

Heading down to his time-vault, he accessed a hidden, rarely used section – this was the locker where he stored the equipment he had recreated from his own time. He picked up one device in particular...it was designed for hypnosis...with some modifications to the settings, it should bring her back to consciousness.

Returning to her bedside, he stared down at the anomaly that was Carrie Allen. What pain was she enduring right now? Whatever it was, he thought grimly, it was over.

Activating the hand held device, he murmured to her, “Its time to wake up, Carrie.”

A moment later, right after he had sat back in the chair and tucked the device in the inside of his lab coat pocket, she sat upright, gasping for breath.

“W-whu-what happened?” She glanced around wildly, finding herself in the Cortex and she met his eyes in confusion

“Your neural pathways must have regenerated themselves – a side effect of your healing ability, I imagine,” he lied. “Mr Bliss and his circus are going to unleash what they did to you onto the very packed stadium – Caitlin and Cisco are on their way to try and stop them but...”

“Stadium...?” she blinked away lingering confusion and fear before her eyes went huge. “The game! Iris and Eddie are there!”

“Be--” he began and she abruptly leaned in, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Not those words, Harrison! You really are jinxing me!” she said with wide eyes.

He arched a brow at her and she blushed, pulling her hand back before pulling her cowl back up and speeding away. 

Eobard tilted his head, wondering if she'd realize she used his first name. ...well, the first name of his persona, anyway...

\-------------------------

As she walked by his side after they had secured the circus into the Pipeline, he was relieved to see she had no memory recall of him using the hypnosis device to bring her out of the hellish nightmare Bliss had inflicted on her. Which was good because then he'd have to explain how he had been able to walk when he was supposed to be wheelchair bound.

...he hated being in this chair for his disguise. Perhaps it was time to gradually start 'experimenting' with Carrie's blood into a serum to repair the damage. 

...yes, that would be a lovely cover story to his increasing mobility...

He glanced over at her as she took a bite out of her Cisco'd protein bar and Eobard concealed a smile as her nose scrunched up at the taste. “Ugh. Cisco's still got a long way to go to make these things taste better...”

“They are a work in progress,” he reminded her. “...how are you feeling?”

“Sore. Emotionally drained. My headache's mostly gone now that I've eaten a few of these,” she replied.

“I imagine removing an entire stadium full of people from their seats would take a lot out of a person...especially after what you already endured at Bliss's hands.”

“Yeah...” she swallowed the last bite of her bar. “Well I'm getting used to letting my freak flag fly.”

That would not do at all, he decided as he abruptly stopped before her, causing her to nearly stumble to a halt. He turned his chair to face her and he regarded her sternly. “I do not see a freak before me, Carrie Allen. I see a very remarkable young woman with amazing abilities. I see a hero.”

He was pleased to see that hot blush that crawled up to her hairline. “I...” Her cellphone buzzed and she pulled her eyes from his piercing gaze to pull it out of her back-pocket. “CCPD... I have to run. Its Cold again!”

“Go. Be--” he stopped when she arched her brows at him; that look was....adorable and he fought back the smile. “...safe...?”

She huffed out a laugh. “Lets hope that doesn't jinx me.”

There was a split second pause before she darted forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek and bolting away red-faced. He lightly touched that spot on his cheek. 

…he should really discourage her from doing that...

...but....

...oh damn.

What good was it in denying it?

He was falling in love.


	19. Chapter 19

There were times he wanted to shake Carrie Allen. This was one of those times. Telling Singh and his ancestor about who she was---! The girl just couldn't keep a secret.

“You did what, Ms Allen?” His voice was tight as he fought for composure.

“I told Captain Singh and Eddie the truth,” she replied, all the while blushing hotly under his eyes. “We need their help to stop the criminal meta-humans and so that we can stop detaining them in the Pipeline illegally. The DA threw away the report you sent them so it never made it to Captain Singh's desk...”

“That doesn't surprise me,” he muttered sourly as he rolled his chair over to a monitor.

And then in came the newest members of 'Team Flash', led by Iris.

The urge to shake Carrie returned.

\---------

He didn't like how fond of Oliver Queen she was.

Barry Allen had been good friends with him, practically brothers but Carrie...was not Barry. Carrie was young, impressionable, and her admiration of Oliver Queen's physical appearance as well as his person had not been missed.

...alright, perhaps he was a touch jealous. He had grown used to having her adoring eyes and blushing all to himself.

But that was totally not why he and Joe were talking to her about 'the Arrow'. It looked good for him to support Joe in this, was a way to divert Joe's suspicions about him.

...he also wanted to put a wedge between Carrie and Oliver Queen.

He also...didn't want Carrie to lose her light by admiring a man like that. Oliver Queen would drain her of her light, her goodness.

\----------

He didn't know they were sparring in the courtyard until Cisco ran into the Cortex yelling that the Arrow and Carrie were beating the crap out of each other. And oh how he loathed that damn chair – he couldn't speed away to the courtyard and slam Oliver Queen around like he wanted to.

Instead, he trailed after the others until they stood a the entrance to the interior walled courtyard the pair had used for an impromptu sparring ground. They were both on the ground, winded and filthy.

Carrie was triumphant as she sat up, announcing in glee: “Given the fact I'm up first...that means I win!”

Disgruntled by that, the Arrow groused as he made himself sit up.

Eobard watched them, watched as Carrie supported Oliver Queen's weight, her arm looped around his waist. Everyone's eyes were on the pair so they didn't see the white-knuckled grip he had on the arm rests. It was taking every ounce of his self control to keep from getting up out of his chair and physically separating them.

He barely registered the conversation around him, Caitlin chiding Carrie for biting her opponent and then Oliver Queen made a comment that had Eobard's back stiffen: “And third: Never do that vibrating thing you did to get out of the choke hold. Ever.”

Carrie looked alarmed, babbling about having accidentally burning him with the friction and checking him for injuries; Queen pushed her hand away from his belt when her hand went to close to it.

He was near vibrating in rage when it was revealed about the involuntary erection she had given him in her maneuver to get out of the choke-hold. Oliver Queen had the decency to look horribly embarrassed as Carrie laughed hysterically.

Taking a breath, he forced his hands to release the hold on his armrests, to compose himself if any of the others looked his way – it wouldn't do for the rage and jealousy he felt to be visible.

The only consolation was that it had been an involuntary reaction to Carrie's impromptu attempt to break a choke-hold. It haven't been intentional by either of them.

\----------

“Ms Smoak. A word if you please?”

“Hey, what's up, Doc?” she quipped, lightly punching him in the shoulder. He looked at his shoulder. If it had been Carrie doing that, Eobard thought....well he'd not have minded but... Felicity coughed nervously. “Sorry. That was dumb.” She perked up. “Remember, I went to MIT--”

“Yes, you are smart,” he agreed. “Felicity...I like to surround my team with known qualities... That is because I find the unknown to be toxic...dangerous. The Arrow is unknown.”

“I can assure you, Dr Wells...the Arrow's not dangerous,” she reassured him and he linked his fingers together, arching a brow at her. She smiled sheepishly. “To us, I mean.”

“Well that, I have little doubt and yet... I find myself with a conundrum... How can I completely trust a man when I don't even know his name?” He said. It was a lie of course – Eobard knew fully well who the Arrow was. But he had to pretend, as Dr Wells, to not know. “So I was hoping, Ms Smoak...that you could help me trust him. Who is he under that hood?”

“That....is not my secret to tell, Dr Wells.”

He made his lips curl in a smile. “Of course. Carrie told me the same thing and it is very hard for her to keep something from me. I'll figure it out on my own then.”

\---------------

Sitting in his office later, after hearing from Caitlin about the lack of reaction and damage from Carrie after being exposed to the Rainbow Raider's abilities, he wondered who she'd go after in a fury. His money was on Oliver Queen, Joe West, and himself---

The door to his office opened and she slipped in. He studied her, a brow arched. She didn't appear ready to attack him...

“Is there something I can help you with, Ms Allen?” he asked as she closed the door behind her; her head was bowed and when it lifted he could see a glimmer of red crossing her irises.

Oh.

So she had been affected. Interesting. She wasn't flying at him with intentions to attack him. At least, not yet...

“We need to talk,” she replied tightly, pushing away from the door and approaching him slowly, almost predatory in manner.

He kept himself from watching how she waked, the sway of her hips and the tilt of her head that bared that long, slender throat. So he distracted himself – and her. “If this is about your friendship with Oliver Queen--”

“You figured it out,” she stated before giving a smile that was all teeth. “I told him you would. That you're so much smarter than he is. But this isn't about him. Its about you. And me.”

He backed his chair up so he could shift and watch her as she stopped by her desk; he had to be prepared just in case... “...are you feeling alright, Ms Allen?”

“I feel great. And you need to make up your mind – am I Carrie or Ms Allen to you?”

Eobard blinked, taken off guard. “...I'm sorry?”

“You...are giving me a ridiculous amount of mixed signals,” she snapped abruptly; his spine stiffened as he realized just what was motivating her. “I'm not hiding how I feel about you--”

This was not exactly how he wanted them to talk about their little dance... “--your infatuation? Ms Allen...I'm not the best prospect for you – I'm old enough to be your father, along with being a pariah in a wheelchair---”

“Its not an infatuation!” she was abruptly in his face, gold lightning crackling ominously. The feel of the Speed Force coming off of her resonated inside him, racing through his veins and pooling in his groin. “I love you, Harrison Wells. I have been since I read your first book, well before I even read your biography. I don't care about you age, you social status, or even that damn chair!”

And her hands were in his hair, her mouth mashed against his. His hand went to the nape of her neck, her hair silky around his fingers as he took control, tilting her head. The keening she made went straight to his erection and when her lips parted, he could finally at last kiss her properly.

Oh this was so much better than he had ever imagined, feeling her in his lap and pressing eagerly against him despite the awkwardness of the wheelchair.

And right as she began to pull on his sweater, his blasted cellphone chimed. It was probably Caitlin, worried for Carrie. Reluctantly, forced to play the part of Dr Wells, he pulled his head back.

“I need to--” he began, even as she shifted on his lap, her knees on each side of his hips. The confines of the chair kept her from properly straddling him, her rear resting on his knees.

“---ignore it,” she replied, leaning in to press her mouth against his again, even as her hands tugged on his shirt.

Gladly, he agreed silently, her hands sliding up beneath his clothes to trail her fingertips over his chest. His hand went to her hips and she purred against his mouth as his hands slipped up under her shirt; her skin was so soft, so warm and--

\---the door opened.

“Carrie!” It was the Arrow's voice calling her name and she jerked, turning to glare at him over her shoulder.

God damn you, Oliver Queen, Eobard thought to himself.

She was shifting on his lap, turning and lunging; he could have caught her, restrained her easily, but he couldn't reveal his abilities yet. As it was, his hand was outstretched, as though trying to reach the back waistband of her jeans to stop her from attacking the Arrow.

They fought in the corridor as he wheeled the chair to the doorway of his office. He watched as she was restrained by the Arrow, Caitlin's device flashing its patterns of light and color to remove the Rainbow Raider's effect on her.

When she went limp, he rolled out of his office. He reached out, taking hold of one of Carrie's hands, which curled weakly around his. That was very encouraging.

“Its alright, Mr Queen. I think she's herself again,” he reassured the Arrow, who shot him a glare from the corner of his eye.

Eobard's eyes remained on Carrie's face, which scrunched up in a grimace as she muttered: “...didn't miss having hangovers...this one...feels like a special sort of hangover....”

The Arrow snorted in amusement as the flickering lights were shut off by Caitlin. He let her go and she stumbled a step forward, her hand still gripping Eobard's tightly.

“You alright, kid?” he asked, glancing from the way she held tightly to 'Dr Wells's' hand to her face.

So he was aware of Carrie's feelings for 'Dr Wells' did he...?

She rubbed her face with her free hand. “...been better. Been worse...”

“Lets get you down to the medical bay, so you can rest,” Eobard said soothingly as he led her down the hall by the hand.

\-------

Carrie was trying very hard not to look at him and every time she did, her eyes would go wide and her face turn as red at her suit. When their eyes finally locked...

Oh how beautiful she looked.

He'd have to take things slowly though. He didn't want to rush her as much as he wanted her.


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas. 

It was...a unique and special time; it wasn't something as widely celebrated in his time as this one though.

Eobard had to admit there was something addictive about the festive air and the undercurrent of cheer. Unfortunately, portraying first the grieving widower over decade ago and now the crippled pariah made it difficult to properly enjoy himself.

Until now.

It was no surprise how Carrie enjoyed Christmas, he'd learned that early on in his observations of her. The fact she had brought Caitlin, Cisco, and himself early Christmas presents after the tree-trimming at the West household wasn't surprising either.

The real Christmas gift though...that was her as she walked towards him in the restaurant. He hadn't watched her get ready, having been preparing for dinner himself and he was glad he'd allowed himself to be surprised.

The way she glided towards him in those wonderfully tall heels... If he stood, the top of her head would be tucked under his chin in those shoes. 

And the way those shoes enhanced the powerfully sleek muscles of her calves and the faint glimpses of her thighs through the antique gold sheath that ended demurely past her knees...

His eyes locked on those shiny red lips – the same color as her shoes. Oh now he wanted to kiss that mouth. Possess it.

His eyes locked with hers and he could see the nervousness that wasn't apparent in her stride as she seemed to search his eyes for approval. And oh how he approved. And how he wanted...

Backing his chair up, he picked up the tulips he had brought for her. Most thought roses the most romantic flower but a historian like him new hat the first true flowers of romance were tulips – they were also a sign of wealth given how expensive they once were.

“Did Iris tell you my colors for tonight?” she asked in amusement as she sat across from him in the chair the waiter had pulled out for her and she set the tulips on the table beside her water goblet.

“No, actually,” he chuckled as he moved his chair back to its previous position. “This...was actually my other choice on what to send you yesterday but I didn't want to come off as seeming too strong...”

“You're perfect,” she told him honestly and blushed hotly.

“That would be you, my dear,” he chuckled, his hand sliding across the table to lace his fingers with hers, his thumb rubbing circles in the tender skin at the web between her thumb and forefinger.

And what a night it was...she hung from his every word, eyes wide with adoration. He was the luckiest man in the room – no the world. Truly, he had to be.

To be on the receiving end of the devotion of such a powerful being such as she...

To think he once deemed her a mere anomaly created by the Speed Force. 

No...

...she was a gift. 

His gift, wrapped up in his colors just begging to be unwrapped. And soon enough, he would.

\------------------

He'd not been surprised when she'd brought him the poinsettia. 

He had been surprised by how easily she had placed herself in his lap, her arms going around his neck. Unable to resist, he had slid his hand sup under her sweater. Oh how perfectly her breasts had fit in his hands, the hard peaks pressing against his palms...

...the way her pupils had widened, leaving only rings of blue around the black. That blush on her cheeks, the way her lips had been parted...

She had no clue how much self-restraint he had to keep from pinning her to the couch and claiming her body and soul. No, she deserved better than a quick rutting on the couch.

His gift deserved only the best – silk sheets, candles, everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Caitlin had been frantic when she called, telling him that Carrie had been injured protecting Lyla Micheals. 

His first urge had been to rush over there, find Digger Harness, and murder him violently. It had been such a potent urge that it wasn't until he was standing in his time-vault that he came to his senses.

Though he still hadn't been able to keep from going, watching over her as she and the others synchronized their disarming of multiple bombs before returning to Central City to wait.

\-------

He'd not been sleeping when she'd texted him and once she'd been tucked up at his side on the couch, he allowed himself to gently stroke the fading scar on the swell of her breast. 

The self-control it took not to let it drift lower...

\------

After she had left to her apartment, he had suited up, making an attempt at the tacyon prototype Tina McGee and mercury Labs had developed. To be honest, he could have taken it easily, phasing through the door the scientist had cowered behind with no one knowing he'd been there.

But that would have defeated the purpose.

Carrie needed to know that 'the man in the yellow suit' had returned. He needed her motivated to become faster, stronger.

While he had grown very fond of this time-line and its inhabitants despite himself, he needed to keep the plan he'd originally developed going on the back-burner. Just in case everything fell apart...

He could reset the time-line.

It could potentially destroy Carrie as well, but the more he thought about it....

...he doubted it. 

If anything she had been given to him directly by the Speed Force. 

To make up for dealing with the man she had replaced perhaps? 

But she was...special. 

And his.

If he had to, he'd 'reset' the time-line and take her with him to whatever formed as a result.


End file.
